


500 Words, part 5

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: 500 Words, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a sequel to 500 words, part 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Words, part 5

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next to the last in our 500 words challenge. 
> 
> The challenge: to write a story in 500 words or less. Story must include beginning middle and end. Sex is optional.

## 500 Words, part 5

by Kadru

Author's webpage: <http://www.mindspring.com/~kadru/index.html>

Author's disclaimer: Don't own em. No money.

* * *

Sandy grains in the brick glinted in the light. Jim could sense Blair \-- scent, heartbeat -- but cross-hatched flannel fabric, opalescent plastic buttons and frayed stitching swirled before his telescoped vision. All he could see of Blair were pores, follicles, flecks in his irises. Jim's eyes throbbed, and painful spikes drilled into his head. With clumsy hands, he searched blindly, clutching Blair's sleeve. "Blair?" 

"I'm here, Jim." 

"I'm sorry." 

He heard the frustrated sigh echo through the room, and for amoment, Jim felt humiliated for saying it. When Blair's familiar hand touched his face, every muscle relaxed, a vulnerable moan rumbling his throat. "Help," he begged. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Eyes. Everything's so big." 

"Can you dial it down?" 

"No. Now my head hurts so bad I can't keep the others down either." 

"Wait here. Don't move." Footsteps grew fainter, then the sound of running water reached his ears. Moments later, fingers gripped Jim's shoulder. "Keep your eyes closed. Lie back." As Jim leaned down on the sofa, he jerked slightly, Blair's knees suddenly along his flank. In the self-imposed darkness, he touched Blair's leg and realized he was lying on the sofa also. Blair guided him down to lie with his back on Blair's chest. 

Blair draped a warm, wet cloth across Jim's eyes. Fingers massaged circles into Jim's temples. Jim drifted in the sensation, and Blair's body heat surrounding him summoned unwelcomed ghosts -- early nights fresh with love, sleeping entwined -- holding hands -- caressing. So much he had lost. Tears filled his eyes, and he struggled to hide the emotions from his face. 

"You're awfully quiet. Do sounds hurt?" 

"Can't stop thinking." 

"About what?" 

"I keep going over what happened. . . . Don't understand what went wrong." 

"Maybe that's why your vision is so high. You're searching too hard." 

After a silence, Jim asked, "Where'd you go?" 

"I'm still here." 

"No. Before?" 

The full import of what Jim was searching for, what had spiked his sight so high, struck Blair hard. For several moments his mouth gaped like a stranded fish. "Oh . . . I . . . moved in with friends." 

"Before that. You just weren't here. You stopped talking. Didn't want me to touch you. . . . Like you didn't want me any more. What did I do wrong?" 

Blair couldn't speak. He settled his head against the sofa cushion. 

"Did I do something? I was so devoted to you. I'd have done anything you asked." 

Knives dug into Blair's chest. His eyelids clenched tight. 

"I go over every detail. Everything I can remember. I just can't find it." 

"Jim, stop." 

"Please tell me what I did wrong. How can I make it up to you if I don't know what I did?" 

"Jim, you didn't _do_ anything. Things just . . . fell apart. I didn't mean to hurt you." 

"You know I'd do anything to get you back, Chief. Anything. Please don't quit on me. One more chance. Please?" 

end part 5 


End file.
